


When Fire Falls Like Leaves

by fangirling4evs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling4evs/pseuds/fangirling4evs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the upd8 on 10/25/14 it was traumatic for us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fire Falls Like Leaves

Rose stared at the scene taking place before her, the wands in her hands trembling as her body shook with sadness and anger. First it was Karkat, she had tried to stop Gamzee but he wouldn't listen to words or force, if she would have killed him, would Karkat have died in the first place?

Her beloved Kanaya rushed to the psychotic clown, her chainsaw out and roaring. The purple smile was soon split in half, along with the rest of his fake god tiered outfit. Terezi sobbed as both of her quadmates were slaughtered, Rose felt grief for the teal blood but was more concerned with her girlfriend.

The queen of trolls flew overhead, her blue and red eyes searching for a victim. Her eyes came across poor Rose's love. 

"No..." The word got stuck in her throat as she reached out her hand, knowing that it would do nothing to save Kanaya from the coming storm.

Red and blue flashed in the sky. Beams of light leaked from the Queen's eyes. Kanaya looked up to see the cause of her death just in time. Her eyes wide open, the colors absorbed her until she was nothing more than a pile of ash that the wind picked up.

"NO!!!" Rose's body shook as she gripped the wands tighter, shutting her eyes, letting the tears flow freely.

She wasn't the only one. Terezi, although blindfolded, saw the whole thing. Teal droplets fell from her face as she stumbled to find her cane sword.

But the death wasn't over. Rose opened her eyes to find John's grandmother and Jade's grandfather, impaled with Aranea's sword. 

Her sadness was immediately replaced with anger.

Why had all this have to happen! Why!?! Anger raged around her eyes and flowed through the tips of her wands. She launched herself towards the cause of her love's death. Glittered eyeshadow blinked in her direction.

Terezi scooped up her sword and without a second thought, jumped off of the cliff and to the dancestor of her scourge sister. The spider bitch that had convinced her to regain eyesight, leading her to hate herself. Now that Gamzee was dead, she was the second best person to despise.

Her revenge scheme was halted in mid air, when Aranea used her powers to control the surroundings. 

Planets converged, causing massive amounts of debris and fire to rain upon them like leaves falling off of a tree.

Condensce narrowed her eyes and used her even deadlier powers to move more planets and create even more of a chaotic background, if that was possible.

All the changes in surrounding only briefly paused Terezi in her conquest to extinguish the spider witch. But as she came within seeing distance, an unknown force caused her to direct the sword towards her chest. Impaling herself with her own weapon.

Rose flew as fast as she could to finish her task. Kanaya was gone and this was her fault. This troll needed a serious attitude adjustment, but a golden trident was heading her way faster than she would prepare for. The middle prong went straight through her chest, but she clung to life.

To finish the job, the Queen turned the laser eyes back on. Red and blue light danced up to Rose, telling her how she would soon be with Kanaya. But as the colors lapped at her feet, a motherly figure dressed in blue grabbed hold of her waist and voided them to another place.

Terezi pulled the sword out of herself, but found her body too weak to avenge her sight. 

The Mindfang wannabe was trapped in the clutches of the Queen and there was no escape. Perhaps if she wouldn't have taken the ring, then the conflict wouldn't have been created. Instead, the Condensce flicked the ring off of her finger in a swift movement. 

The ring spiraled into the lava below them, Aranea's body following shortly after.

So many dead. The Condensce smiled in appreciation of the surrounding, although the smile looked more like a triumphant smirk.

The teal blood sat on the edge of the ground, silently mourning the loss of everyone that she cared about. She was now only one of the two and a half trolls that were still alive, what was the point of living if she didn't have anyone to live it with?

Rose wouldn't dare open her eyes. If she looked to see that it wasn't just a dream, she would crack. In her coven of darkness, she felt perfectly oblivious to her surroundings, just as she wanted it to be. In the dark, Kanaya was still here, Karkat hadn't died, Terezi was sane and her mother wasn't her age.

But a seer of light can't hide in the darkness for long.


End file.
